Everything About You
by Kanaya Maryam
Summary: L surely believes that he hates everything about Light... YES. Everything ABOUT Light. But not Light himself... - One-shot yaoi songfic. LightxL.


**EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**

**A Death Note Songfic**

**Song: (I Hate) Everything about You**

**By: Three Days Grace**

**Okay, so the lyrics got stuck in my mind for days; after I listened to the song.****  
One time, I got the idea to write this song as a songfic, but didn't know what pairing I should use.****I think L and Light fit the best.  
So yeah, I present you my first songfic. And… it's L's POV.**_**  
Bon appetite!**_

**Disclaimers:  
Characters belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Lyrics belong to Three Days Grace. The story is mine.

* * *

**

_Everytime we lie awake_

As the night goes on, passing by in a frequent time without caring for anywho, I can hear the ticking of the clock, as the pointers trace slowly but surely from numbers to numbers. I keep alive by the night; my eyes are hardly even closing. They keep glowering at the ceilings. The room was a lonely place; I was lying there in the pitch dark.

My head is on the pillow at a comfortable position, but my soul is not comforted at all. I rest my barely even clothed body on the soft bed, but my soul is not resting still. Yes, I am naked – 'something' happened a few hours ago. The gloominess of the room run all over my skin – I can feel it, even though I am covered in a big thick blanket. I know my insomnia is taking over me yet again. But there is something different; something a little too bizarre; something very peculiar is going on in my heart. It is outraging my mind.

_After every hit we take_

My head rubs against the pillow as I shift my head to the right – facing my roommate. There. There I see Light. Which isn't chained to me. Yet I can't explain the reason on purpose. He's not much in a different condition from me, not even wrapped in clothes, under the same cover with me. The only thing that is different is he's fast asleep. While I am still contemplating here in silence. When I see his tight closed eyes, his face, his manipulative look… Hatred is through to the one I suspect the most.

'_He is Kira…'_

I never had any single doubt about it. Ever since I first saw him, my suspicion was already on high beyond anyone else. I learn a lot about him. I observe his every action. Call me obsessed to anything that he does. But something distinctly unbelievable – more likely unacceptable, have happened tonight. And after it's been done for a while, I suffer in thoughts.

_After every feeling that I get_

I didn't have any idea why it was happening through. My obsession for Light has becoming a thing. A thing that I should never learned to pronounce. Instead of mentioning the word, I would rather blame it on the feelings…

I let those feelings come through.

I let my covers fall down.

I let out something that I should keep in mind.

Feelings…

It has been too long, way very long, since I last showed a little feeling towards people. I thought that I have lost my ability to express my feelings out.

_But I still haven't missed you yet_

I try to push away those afterthoughts and keep my emotions down low. I try to empty my mind. But when I think it worth a try, it only becomes more complicated to stray away from those thoughts.

'_There isn't anything between me and Light... It wasn't love. It was only lust. It was only natural reactions for proving of human nature...'_

All people know that when you do something affectionate, you would miss that thing. But I haven't missed it. Not just yet... I still hate it for taking control of my mind.

I didn't realize that I was shifting my body from side to side for a few times until I realize that I just wake Light up.

_Every roommate kept awake_

"Ryuzaki," he begins, "Why aren't you sleeping?" he sits up on the bed and turns his head on me, putting that _pretended_ caring look on his face. I do not answer on that. I am sure he knows me _well_. I only give him a slight glare in the darkness of the room. He smirks. I know what he is thinking.

As he begins to move, crawling closer to me, I begin to get that awkward feeling again. My heart begins to shudder again. Light crawls on top of me and stares right at my dark orbs, giving me a chill to the bone. I am sensing that his eyes are still filled with lust. Thrill sent from my backbones down to the spine. Every little thing I felt a while back is getting over me again. I look deep into his hazel eyes.

"Light-kun..."

'_What does he want? Trying to done me to sexual intercourses at one night...?'_

Someone might hear us before, and now he double dares the chance for us to get caught.

_By every sigh and scream we make_

The brunette does not wait to lean closer and touches his lips to mine. My cold body rubs against his warm skin. Each of his hand holds each of my hand tight. I must admit that his grip is strong enough to hold me stopping from moving for a long time. Light's face is wreathed in passion. Again I admit that I am vulnerable that time. Or is it just me being so weak? Watari was right. I should get some exercise to work some muscles. Take a look at my position right now. I am being attacked by someone younger than me. And he's my enemy. All the time I know that losing is not my thing until I must surrender this time... I can't deny affection.

_All the feelings that I get_

He moves his index finger up to my lower lip and opens my mouth. I can feel that my whole body is frozen in place. Again he traps me into temptations. He starts kissing me back and slides his tongue in. His tongue felt warm, it wanders all over inside my mouth. I get lost in emotions that I could only chime in. Our tongues wrangle. We both pant heavily after breaking apart. He moves to my neck and starts nipping and nibbling everywhere around it. He enjoys every flesh of mine, and starts biting harder. I can hear a soft moan escapes from my mouth. I sense Light's smirk after that.

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Not missing anything from that; I dare myself to swear on that.

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

Before I get too much drowned, I start thinking about things that would make me regret my feelings. For my own goodness, I force myself to stop thinking about the thing between me and Light.

'_Neither if he's friend nor foe, I can't love him... It is my body, not my heart... I shouldn't have...'_

Maybe if I keep saying that to myself, I can get over it. Yes. What your heart says is what you do. But I do not feel it is my intuition, the true self says different. And I couldn't help believing but...

_I hate everything about you_

Definitely, not probably. I do hate everything about Light. I hate the way he hoodwinks innocent people. I hate his overwhelming lies. I hate the way he uses Misa as some kind of plaything. I disagree with his point of view of the world. I always knew. I never had such a big hatred like that towards people. Only when it gets to this...

_Why do I love you?_

I can never believe something like this. It is still capable for me to hate, but to love...

_I hate everything about you_

Light passionately kisses me back at once. I groan – as an uprise. For the first time since tonight, I fight back. I throw him aside to the left using my legs, making him hurled to the floor. My heart suddenly pumps brutally again, feeling enthusiasm and anger at the same time. Little did I know my heart hurts a bit...

_Why do I love you?_

The auburn haired adolescent growls in pain, I start sitting on the bed. I pick my recently forgotten clothes which were down under me, on the edge of the bed. I start wearing them back as I listen to Light's footsteps.

As I open my eyes back from closing them while putting my clothes on, I see Light already sits beside me with his clothes on too. That was fast. Or once again I was slow. That is the only thing I can admit to myself right now. I feel weak, ashamed, and torn at the same time. But just then I figure some eyes are fixed on me. Light glares at me with his brown flaming eyes; I don't know what he's thinking about this time.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

I shoot him the same glare he gives to me.

"You deserved it, Yagami-kun," I say.

"I know." he replies, no intention in that statement.

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

I feel victorious.

In the other way, I feel regretful.

But I know I was doing the right thing.

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

I try to stop to think about it. My head gets so confused and I could not obey myself to stop thinking.

And this question comes back to my mind...

'_I hate everything about you..._

_Why do I love you?'_

I can easily answer every question, but not this one. I keep asking myself, trying to figure this whole mess out...

'_I hate everything about you..._

_Why do I love you?'_

"Ryuzaki..."

_Only when I stop to think about you..._

Light Yagami... He is one deceiver.

But I can't stop thinking of him. No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel it here. Until the moment I'm gone...

_Only when you stop to think about me..._

"Ryuzaki!"

_Do you know?_

"Sorry, Light-kun. What is it you want to tell me?" I turn my head, facing his now _normal_ face again. He rolls his eyes.

"Anything bothers you?" he asks.

"I know you know," I flatly retort in a monotonous way.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

He sighs.

"Forgive me for anything I've done," he pauses for a second.

"Forget about tonight?"

I see. Forgive and forget. But the way he does it doesn't sound right to me.

I hate the way he creates things go easily in his world. Hearing the word _forgive_ from his filthy mouth is like hearing beg of a devil with desire that is needed to be fulfilled.

_You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

"As you wish," I answer although it doesn't sound concerning at all. World is full of lies after all.

I am always wondering if he feels the same way with me. Logically, he does. His dark side my hate me, but doing something like _that_ couldn't be done without feelings. Even though if he barely feels it.

I walk and take the handcuff off of the floor. I move back to the bed and lock Light and myself together again.

"Take a rest," I command as I snuggle into the blanket once again.

_I hate_

The brunette looks at me.

_You hate_

"Tomorrow's going to be some hard work," I remind.

_I hate_

"Hmph." He smirks slyly. "Your insomnia won't deal with you," he covers himself with the blanket.

_You love me_

"Good night," I close my eyes, ignoring his statement. I sneak a glance to his reaction. He raised his eyebrows.

"I hate you," he suddenly blurts out before he goes to sleep.

_I hate everything about you_

"...I hate you, too," I whisper quietly. I can sense Light's slight smile.

I close my eyes for sure afterwards, but feeling something warm in my heart, affected by the killer once again...

_Why do I love you?

* * *

_

**You know, when it gets to Uke-L, people basically think about him being too innocent and that's ridiculous.****I tried my best not to mess up with his character, so it won't be too OOC for L.  
And that was tough. Phew!**

**Well...****This kinda sucks. Not good enough for me. Too short. It ...SUCKS.  
Tch. It's my first serious work after all.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Good reviews, bad reviews, my heart welcomes you the best.**

**XOXO,**

**Jaune.**


End file.
